T'was the Clues Before Christmas (Part 1 of 3)
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: Premise: It's Christmas Eve and Blue wants to do something special in time for Christmas with the help of Joe and you. Part 1 of a 3 part holiday special. (8:58 am)


T'Was the Clues Before Christmas

(Part 1 of 3)

**Premise: **It's Christmas Eve and Blue wants to do something special in time for Christmas with the help of Joe and you.

_[Opening sequence; snap to a long shot to an interior of a kindergarten classroom where it's filled with various objects everywhere: A bear on a wooden chair with a bowl that has a spoon on the left side, a table that has three colorful blocks under it and some crayons on its top on the right side, two bookshelves, one on the left side, and the other in the center where the pink-green-yellow rug is at, and a blackboard easel on the right. On the blackboard easel on the right are several paintings of some of Blue's friends: Tickety Tock, Shovel, Sidetable Drawer, and Magenta. On the bookshelf in the center of the classroom is a pink clock puzzle with twelve purple numbers, a diorama based on the story "Little Red Riding Hood," a wooden stacking tower toy, and a flowerpot on top, a plush octopus sitting next to Fred the toy chicken on top of a box of a barn on the left side, a plush giraffe sitting next to Boris, Joe's stuffed duck on the right side, and a small plush green snail with a mahogany shell underneath it. And on the bookshelf on the left is a curvy orange chapter book box holding a picture of a purple cat. Inside the central bookshelf are several types of children's books, including the book that says "Blue's Clues" on the top-center. Above the classroom are drawings of Blue and Magenta dancing to the rhythm of the music and a sky blue background drawing of several clouds above the central bookshelf, a butterfly reading a small green book above the plush octopus and Fred the toy chicken, and a picture of a red train behind the bookshelf on the left. The camera zooms in slowly to the center bookshelf.]_

_[__Note:__**The diorama based on the story "Little Red Riding Hood" is from the episode called "Can You Help?". The paintings of Tickety Tock, Shovel, Sidetable Drawer, and Magenta, are from the episode called "Colors Everywhere!". The drawing of Blue and Magenta dancing to the rhythm of the music looks similar to the drawing back in the episode "Let's Boogie." And Fred the toy chicken is from the episode "Rhyme Time."**__]_

**Joe:**

Come on in!

_[During the next line, Blue hops into view as she gestures the viewers to come over here while she's singing.]_

_[__Note:__**Blue is wearing the same blue winter scarf she wears in "Blue's First Holiday."**__]_

**Blue: **

[barks " Come on in! "]

**Joe:**

What did you say?

_[During the next line, Blue hops a few steps towards the central bookshelf.]_

**Viewers: **

A clue, a clue!

_[Cut to an extreme close-up of the book that says "Blue's Clues" where Blue grabs it from the top-center.]_

**Joe:**

You see a clue?

Viewers: We see a clue!

_[Pull back where Blue sits down on the floor as she stands the book up.]_

_Joe:_

_Another Blue's Clues day, hooray!_

_[On the end of this line, Blue opens the book where it's now revealed to be a pop-up book as three-dimensional structures rises up as she opens said book: her house on a snowy hill in the middle, a bunch of flowers on the left, and a bare apple tree with a tire swing tied to its branch on the right.]_

_**Joe:**_

_Do you want to play..._

_[Blue spins around and skidoos right into the pop-up book version of her neighborhood where she begins to dance, leaving trails of sparkles that magically bring said pop-up book to life, complete with two different houses on top of two more snowy hills on each side of Blue's house. On the left side is Periwinkle's house, and on the right side is Magenta's house; as Blue stops dancing for a moment, she runs up towards the camera where she pops up in front of said camera with all of her friends—Shovel, Joe, in his orange shirt, Periwinkle, Pail, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, and Magenta, all dressed in coats, earmuffs, scarves and/or mittens.]_

_**All:**_

_Blue's Clues?_

_[During the next two lines, after everyone ducks out of the camera, Blue then hops on over to a snowy bush on the left side.]_

**Joe:**

So count to three!

**Pail, Periwinkle, and Shovel:**

_[popping out of the bush one-by-one]_

One, two, three!

_[During the next two lines, Blue then hops on over to another snowy bush on the right side where her friends, Tickety, Slippery, and Magenta, are at.]_

**Joe:**

And clap your hands!

**Tickety, Slippery, and Magenta:**

_[doing so]_

Clap your hands!

_[During the next three lines, Blue then hops on over to the center of the pathway as everyone else (minus Joe) joins in while bringing up their instruments before playing them—Shovel with his cymbals, Periwinkle with his drum, Pail with her maracas, Tickety with her triangle, Slippery with his xylophone, and Magenta with her tambourine.] _

Joe:

Learn something new!

All:

Something new!

Join our Blue's Clues band today!

_[Afterwards, the camera then zooms in slowly as everyone else leaves while Blue hops a little closer to the light purple doggy door; Mailbox briefly extends into view. He's wearing a two toned purple flag warmer on his flag.]_

**Mailbox:** Right this way!

_[Mailbox then extends out of view. The camera stops as Blue finally makes it to the doggy door; the Shaker family, all bundled in winter clothes, comes into view with Mr. Salt holding a title pennant for today's episode—the background color of this title pennant is green with a single blue pawprint and red words labeled "T'Was the Clues Before Christmas".]_

**All:**

_It's another Blue's Clues day!_

**Mr. Salt:** _[reading today's episode]_ "T'Was the Clues Before Christmas!"

All:

It's another Blue's Clues day!

_[On the end of this line, Blue joins in when they sing the words "Blue's Clues day!" During the next line, Blue turns to the camera as the Shaker family leave o.c. with the title pennant.]_

_[__Note:__**There's a Christmas wreath on the light purple doggy door.**__]_

Blue: [barks " Blue's Clues! "]

_[The opening sequence ends as Blue goes inside the light purple doggy door; the camera zooms in on the front door. __The door opens to reveal Joe, in his red squared shirt, inside the living room; the living room features the Thinking Chair in the middle, a Christmas wreath above the Thinking Chair, the picture frame that has a red background picture of a red two toned green striped, in the right, and their friend, Sidetable Drawer—in her inanimate form, in the left.]_

**Joe:** Oh, hi. Come on in. You're just in time. Blue and I were making cookies and hot chocolate.

**Blue:** _[from o.c.; barks "The cookies are in the oven!"]_  
**Joe:** _[calling out.]_ That's great, Blue! _[turns back to the viewers]_ Do you want to see? _[the viewers responded.]_ You do? Great! Come on! _[runs o.c. left.]_

_[Joe leads the viewers to the kitchen; the kitchen features a window that has red and white striped drapes, and the refrigerator with a picture of Blue and Magenta playing in the snow hanged by four magnetic letters (T, R, E, E), and a picture of Joe and Steve hanged by six more magnetic letters (F, A, M ,I , L, Y). Three stocking hang from the cabinet.]_

_[The camera pans over to Blue and the Shaker family. Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper are putting a tray of cookies in the over while Blue, Paprika and Cinnamon watch.]_

**Joe:** Blue, look who's here. It's our friend.

**Blue:** _[barks "Hi!"]_

**Joe:** So, Mr. Salt, how're the cookies coming along?

**Mr. Salt:** They just need to bake, Joe, then they're ready.

_[Paprika, Cinnamon, Blue and Joe watch the cookies baking in the oven.]_

_[__Note:__**The snail is hiding behind the oven.**__]_

**Paprika:** Are the cookies ready yet, dad?

**Mr. Salt:** Not yet, Paprika. You've got to wait a while, then they'll be done.

**Paprika: **_[sighs] _I hate waiting

_[The music starts playing "Wait, Wait, Wait."]_

**Joe, Blue and Paprika:**

Wait. Wait. Wait.

**Joe:**

What can we do while we wait?

_[The music ends.]_

**Joe:** Maybe we can do something while we wait for the cookies to finish baking. But what can we do, Blue?

**Blue:** _[barks "I know what we can do!"]_

**Joe:** _[to Blue] _Blue, you know what we can do while we wait for the cookies to finish baking?

**Blue:** [nods her head; barks "Yes!"]

**Joe:** Well, what can we do?

**Paprika:** Yeah, Blue. What can we do?

_[Blue then runs up towards the camera, and places a blue pawprint on the screen; cymbal roll sound—meaning it's time to play another one of Blue's Clues!]_

**Joe:** We'll play Blue's Clues to figure out what we can do while we wait for the cookies to finish baking! I love Blue's Clues.

_[The music starts playing "We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues" as Joe begins to swing his arms.]_

**Joe:**

We are gonna play Blue's Clues.

'Cause it's a really great game!

Yeah!

_[The music ends with Joe giving the viewers two thumbs-up on the last verse.]_

**Joe:** So remember, Blue's pawprint will be on the clues. _[starts opening and closing his hands for the signature move]_ Blue's Clues!

_[The pawprint turns into a blue reindeer and trots away, a jingle sound is heard for every trot.]_

**Joe:** Now that's one creative pawprint. You know what we need for- _[opens and closes his hands]_ -Blue's Clues? Our Handy-Dandy...

**Viewers:** Notebook!

**Joe:** Notebook! Come on!_ [runs o.c.]_

_[Cut to Sidetable Drawer, where the telephone that's usually on top of her is replaced with a snow globe. Inside the snow globe is a miniature version of the house. Joe approaches and kneels down before her.]_

**Sidetable Drawer:** Hey there, Joe.

**Joe:** Hey, Sidetable, what's that?

**Sidetable Drawer:** A snow globe. It snows inside the snow globe when you turn it upside down.

**Joe:** Impressive

**Sidetable Drawer:** _[opens her drawer]_ Here's your notebook, Joe

_[Joe reaches into Sidetable's drawer, and pulls out the notebook; a ding of a chime is heard. Sidetable closes her drawer.]_

**Joe:** Thanks, Sidetable!

**Sidetable Drawer:** You're welcome, Joe. Merry Christmas

_[The music starts playing "The Blue's Clues Theme Song" as Joe turns back to the viewers.]_

**Joe:** To play Blue's Clues, we've gotta find a...

**Viewers:** Pawprint!

**Joe:** Oh, a pawprint! Right! And that's our first...

**Viewers:** Clue!

**Joe:** A clue?

**Viewers:** A clue!

**Joe:** [begins to run o.c. to the right.] Then we put it in our...

**Viewers:** Notebook!

_[Cut to a full shot of the living room where Joe comes into view; the picture frame now has a white background picture of Blue and Magenta playing on a sled. During the song, Blue joins in and starts doing something whenever Joe sings the following words: she raises her ears up when Joe sings "Blue's Clues", shows her pawprint when Joe sings "Pawprint", pulls out Joe's notebook with her mouth when he sings "Notebook", and copies Joe's movements when he sings "Think."]_

**Joe:**

Because they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues!

We've gotta find another pawprint.

_[Blue shows her pawprint.]_

That's our second clue!

We put it in our notebook.

[Blue pulls out Joe's notebook with her mouth.]

'Cause they're whose clues? Blue's Clues!

We've gotta find the last pawprint.

[Blue shows her pawprint again]

That's the third clue!

We put it in our notebook.

_[Blue pulls out Joe's notebook with her mouth again.]_

'Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues!

You know what to do!

Sit down in our Thinking Chair.

_[Cut to a medium long shot of Joe and Blue sitting down on the Thinking Chair.]_

**Joe:**

And think, think, think!

_[Pull back where Joe gets up from the Thinking Chair.]_

**Joe:**

'Cause when we use our minds.

And take a step at a time.

We can do anything...

_[Joe ducks down as Blue leaps toward the camera.]_

**Blue:**

Ba-bow!

**Joe:** _[pops up with his back facing towards the viewers]_

**Joe:**

That we wanna do!

_[The theme song ends with Joe giving jazz hands after the last verse.]_

**Joe:** So, are you ready to play Blue's Clues to help us find out what Blue wants to do while we wait for the cookies to finish baking? _[the viewers respond]_ You do? Great.

_[Unbeknownst to him, Blue walks behind him and walks o.c. to the right. Joe turns around to find Blue, then turns back to the viewers.]_

**Joe:** Did you see which way Blue went?

**Viewers:** That way!

**Joe:** That way? Thanks. Come on. _[walks o.c. to the right]_

_[Cut to the other side of the living room where Joe starts walking across from the hallway to the bedroom as the camera follows him on the way; the music starts playing "We Are Looking for Blue's Clues" as Joe continues walking; the hallway features the table that has four Christmas cards and a drawing of Santa Claus.]_

**Joe:**

We are looking for Blue's Clues

We are looking for Blue's Clues

We are looking for Blue's Clues

Cause it's Christmas Eve

_[The music ends as Joe stops at the bedroom; the bedroom features a picture of two red and white candy canes containing a pawprint in the purple frame; Joe's oblivious to it as he turns to the viewers.]_

**Viewers:** A clue! A clue!

**Joe:** You're excited for Christmas too?

**Viewers:** No, a clue!

**Joe:** Where is it?

**Viewers:** On the picture! / Behind you!

_[Joe turns around to see the pawprint on the picture; a drum roll sound is heard. Joe approaches the picture as we cut to a close-up of the picture as Joe comes into view.]_

**Joe:** Our first clue is on this picture of... _[glances at the picture again]_ ...a candy cane! So, candy canes must be our first clue! You know where we need to draw this clue? In our Handy-Dandy...

**Viewers:** Notebook!

**Joe:** _[pulls out the Notebook]_ Notebook! [a ding of a chime is heard] Right! _[takes out the crayon and opens the notebook]_ So, let's draw a candy cane. _[looks at his notebook]_

_[Cut to a close-up of the first blank notebook page where tuba music begins to play as Joe prepares to write down the first clue: A candy cane]_

**Joe:** _[from o.c.]_ We'll make a curvy line going down...which goes straight down before going up. Then it curves up again to connect with our first curved line. And now for the stripes. And there, a candy cane. _[close-up of him holding his notebook.]_ So what could we do while we wait for the cookies to finish baking…with a candy cane?

_[The camera turns up slightly where an image of the candy cane drawing rises above Joe's left side as he looks up; jingle bells are heard jingling. Joe turns back to the viewers, who responds to his earlier question.]_

**Joe:** Good idea! But let's find two more clues to find out!

_[The camera turns down slightly as the image descends back into the notebook as he closes it.]_

**Tickety:** _[from o.c.]_ Joe! Joe! A little help please?

_[Joe gestures the viewers to follow him to see what Tickety wants to as he walks o.c. to the right. Cut to Blue and Tickety on the bedroom floor with a stack of cards; Joe comes into view.]_

**Joe:** Hey Tickety, what're you doing?

**Tickety:** I'm looking for a red card with a blue ornament and a white snowflake. _[to the viewers]_ Will you help me find it? _[the viewers respond]_ Great.

_[Cut to a close-up of six cards; a red card with a white ornament and a blue snowflake, a blue card with a red ornament and a white snowflake, a white card with a blue ornament and a red snowflake, a red card with a blue ornament and a white snowflake, a blue card with a white ornament and a red snowflake and a white card with a red ornament and a blue snowflake.]_

**Joe:** _[o.c.]_ Which card is red with a blue ornament and a white snowflake?

**Viewers:** That one! / Right there! _[The red card with the blue ornament and white snowflake glows and a jingling sound is heard.]_

**Joe:** _[pointing at the red card with the blue ornament and white snowflake]_ There it is, Tickety.

**Tickety:** Thanks, Joe. _[puts the remaining five card away]_ Slippery's gonna love this card! _[pulls out four more cards]_ Now, do you see a green card with a yellow star?

_[Cut to a close-up of the four cards; a yellow card with a green star, a green card with a green star, a yellow card with a yellow star and a green card with a yellow star.]_

**Joe:** _[o.c.]_ Which of these cards is green with a yellow star?

**Viewers:** That one! _[The green card with the yellow star glows and a jingling sound is heard.]_

**Joe:** _[pointing at the green card with the yellow star] _That one, Tickety.

**Tickety:** _[puts the remaining three cards away] _Thanks. Shovel and Pail will love their card. _[she pulls out five more cards]_ Do you see a purple card with white polka dots and a red heart?

_[Cut to a close-up of the five cards; a red card with purple polka dots and a white heart, a purple card with red polka dots and a white heart, a purple card with white polka dots and a red heart, a white card with purple polka dots and a red heart and a purple card with white polka dots and a red star.]_

**Joe:** _[o.c.] _Do you see the purple card with white polka dots and a red heart?

**Viewers:** There it is! _[the card in question glows and a jingling sound is heard.]_

**Joe:** That one, Tickety. _[points at the purple card with white polka dots and a red heart]_

**Tickety:** Thanks, Joe. _[puts the other four cards away]_

**Joe:** Who's that card for?

**Tickety:** _[hands the card to Blue]_ It's for you, Blue.

**Blue:** _[nods her head; barks "Thank you, Tickety!"]_

**Tickety: **You're welcome, Blue. Merry Christmas.

**Blue:** _[hugs Tickety; barks "Merry Christmas to you too, Tickety."]_

**Joe:** Come on, Blue. Let's see if the cookies are ready.

**Blue:** _[nods her head; barks "Good idea, Joe! Race you!"]_

**Joe:** _[to the viewers] _Don't forget to look for clues too.

_[Joe and Blue run o.c. left as Tickety waves goodbye at them.]_

_[Cut to Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper and Paprika on the counter. Joe and Blue walk towards them.]_

**Joe:** Are the cookies ready yet, Mr. Salt?

**Mr. Salt:** Almost, Joe. Just a little longer.

**Paprika:** I'm tired of waiting! _[hops o.c. right]_

**Blue:** _[walks o.c. right; barks "Paprika?"]_

**Joe:** _[follows Blue o.c. right]_ Paprika, what's wrong?

**Paprika:** I hate waiting. Why do I have to wait?

**Joe:** _[to the viewers]_ How do you think Paprika's feeling right now? _[the viewers respond]_ Restless? Impatient? Bored? Maybe, let's find out. _[Joe turns to Paprika]_ Paprika, do you feel bored or impatient?

Paprika: Yup! I'm bored! I hate waiting. I wish those cookies would finish baking already.

**Joe:** _[to the viewers]_ How do you pass time when you're bored? _[the viewers respond]_ Those are interesting ways. How should we help Paprika pass time?

Viewers: Singing!

**Joe:** Singing is a great idea.

_[Pull back to Blue, Paprika and Joe.]_

**Joe:** Paprika, do you want to sing a few songs with us? You don't have to, but it might help pass the time while we wait.

**Paprika:** _[rubs her silver cap] _I don't know, does singing really work?

**Blue:** _[nods her head; barks "It does!"]_

**Paprika:** Fine.

_[the music for "Deck the Halls" begins.]_

**Joe:**

Deck the halls with boughs of holly.

**Joe, Blue and Viewers:**

Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la.

**Joe:**

Tis the season to be jolly.

**Joe, Blue and Viewers:**

Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la.

**Joe:**

Here we are; me, you and Blue.

**Joe, Blue and Viewers:**

Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la.

And we're with our good friends too.

**Joe, Blue and Paprika:**

Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

_[The music ends and Joe, Blue and Paprika smile.]_

**Paprika:** That was fun, Joe.

**Joe:** See? Do you still feel bored?

**Paprika:** No, I'm not as bored as before.

**Blue:**_ [barks happily; hops o.c. right.]_

_[Joe and Paprika head back to see Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper.]_

**Mrs. Pepper:** The cookies are almost ready.

**Paprika:** I can wait.

**Mr. Salt:** Fantastique!

**Chorus:**

Mail time, mail time, mail time, mail time, mail time!

**Joe:** Ooh! _[points o.c. right]_ The mail's here!

**Blue:**_ [excited; barks "The mail's here!"]_

**Joe:** Come on! _[runs with Blue o.c. right.]_

_[Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper and Paprika wave bye.]_

_[Cut to the right side of the living room where the window's at; the picture frame now has a blue background picture of a snowman. The music starts playing "Mailtime" as Joe and Blue come into view and begin to start dancing.]_

**Joe:**

Here's the mail, it never fails!

It makes me wanna wag my tail!

When it comes I wanna wail...

MAIL!

[The music ends with Mailbox, extending his way through the window and next to the arms of the Thinking Chair—which Joe walks over to sit down. Zoom in on both him and Mailbox.]

_[__Note__: __**The snail's behind the Thinking Chair.**__]_

**Joe:** Hey there, Mailbox! I guess the holidays are a busy time for you.

**Mailbox:** Well, Joe, when you deliver letters during the season, you become really busy.

**Joe:** That's true.

**Mailbox:** But I can never forget to deliver letters for my friends. [opens his lid] Here's your letter, Joe.

_[Joe reaches into Mailbox, and pulls out the letter—the background color of this letter is green with a picture of a snowflake on the stamp, a drawing of Joe and Blue, and a red flap on the back; Mailbox closes his lid.]_

**Joe:** Thanks, Mailbox!

**Mailbox:** You're welcome. Happy holidays, Joe! _[extends away o.c.]_

**Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ We just got a letter!

_[The music starts playing "We Just Got a Letter" as Joe begins to swing the letter back and forth.]_

**Joe:**

We just got a letter.

We just got a letter.

We just got a letter.

I wonder who it's from.

_[The music ends as Joe begins to open the letter to reveal three girls, a baby wearing a pink onesie, a slightly older girl wearing a green sweater with jeans and third girl is wearing an elf hat and a magenta shirt, they are all to the left of a fireplace. Each girl is holding a stocking.]_

**Joe:** Oh, look! It's a letter from our friends!

**Girl #3:** Hi, Joe. We're hanging stockings by the fireplace.

**Girl #2:** We have to be really careful around the fireplace so we don't get burnt.

_[The girls' dad holds up Girl #3 as she hangs her stocking by the fireplace, their mom is holding Girl #1 in her arms.]_

**Girls' Dad:** Nice job, Kathy.

**Girl #3:** We also have cookies and milk ready for when Santa comes tonight.

_[The scene pans over to a plate of Santa shaped cookies and a cup of milk on a foldout table.]_

**Girl #1:** _[reaches her arms out to Girl #2]_ Sa'ta!

**Girl #2:** Yes, Santa's coming tonight, but only when we sleep.

**Girls #2 and #3:** _[waving] _Bye Joe!

**Girl #1:** Buh-bye!

**Joe:** _[waving]_ Bye! _[closes the letter and puts it down; turns back to the viewers]_ Wow. Leaving cookies out for Santa is a great idea. Hey Blue, we should do that too and-[realizes Blue isn't with him, gets up from the Thinking Chair and walks o.c. to the right] Blue?

**Blue:** _[from o.c.; barks "Over here!"]_

_[Cut to the left side of the living room where Joe starts walking across from the hallway to the kitchen again as the camera follows him on the way; the left side of the hallway features a picture of Freddy Felt Friend and Fifi Felt Friend holding a string of red and green Christmas lights. Joe stops by the toy chest; Boris and the stuffed dog from Blue's Birthday are sitting on top of the toy chest and a couple of books that have the moon and stars containing a pawprint laying on the floor and facing left; Joe's oblivious as he only takes notice of the book and not the pawprint on it.]_

**Joe:** Cool book.

**Viewers:** A clue! A clue!

**Joe:** You like books too? We have something in common.

**Viewers:** No, it's a clue.

**Joe:** Oh, you said "clue". Where is it?

**Viewers:** On the book!

**Joe:** [looks over at the front of the book and notices the pawprint on one of the stars] Oh, there is a clue. And it's on this…what is this?

**Viewers:** A star!

**Joe:** A star. Right. Well, we better write this down in our Handy-Dandy…

**Viewers:** Notebook!

**Joe:** _[pulls out the Notebook] Notebook! [a ding of a chime is heard; takes out the crayon and opens the notebook] _Right! Okay, clue number 2-a star. _[flips through one page and looks at his notebook]_

_[Cut to a close-up of the second blank notebook page where tuba music begins to play again as Joe prepares to write down the second clue: A Star.]_

**Joe:** _[o.c.]_ So, we draw ten lines that connect. _[he begins to draw the lines]_ 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. There. A star. _[close-up of him holding his notebook] _So our first clue was a candy cane...

_[The camera turns up slightly where an image of the candy cane drawing rises above Joe's left side as he looks up; jingle bells are heard jingling. Joe turns back to the viewers.]_

**Joe:** ...and now our second clue is a star!

_[An image of the flashlight drawing now rises above Joe's right side as he looks up; classic piano chords are heard pressing rhythmically. Joe turns back to the viewers.]_

**Joe:** So, what could we do while we wait for the cookies to finish baking... with a candy cane... _[points to the candy cane drawing as it enlarges] _...and a star? _[the candy cane drawing reduces as he points to the star drawing as it enlarges before it reduces as well]_

_[The viewers responds to the question.]_

**Joe:** Now that's an interesting idea.

_[The camera turns down slightly as the images descend back into the notebook as he closes it.]_

**Joe:** But I think we should find our last clue.

**Blue:** _[o.c.; barks "Joe! Over here!"]_

_[__Note:__**Blue's wearing her blue scarf.**__]_

**Joe:** Come on.

_[Cut to Blue standing by an unfinished drawing of a snowman.]_

**Joe:** What's going on, Blue?

**Blue:** _[barks "Follow me"]_

_[Blue sets the book down and begins to bark "Blue Skidoo" as she spins around and skidoos right into said book.]_

**Joe:** Blue just skidooed into that drawing! Let's go too.

_[Joe walks over to the drawing as he gets himself ready into position. The music starts playing "Blue Skidoo" as Joe begins to start dancing.]_

**Joe:**

Blue skidoo, we can too!

_[The music ends as Joe skidoos into the drawing with the snowman. Cut to Joe skidooing right_ _out of a picture that has an image of the living room and in front of a snowman after he skidoos. The snowman has twig arms, a coal smile, two button eyes and a black top hat]_

**Joe:** Whoa. Hi there, Snowman. I'm Joe, that's Blue, [addressing the viewers] and those are our friends.

**Blue:** _[waves; barks "Hi there."]_

**Snowman:** Joe! Blue! I need your help!

**Blue:** _[barks "What's wrong?"]_

**Snowman:** I can't find my buttons, my scarf and my nose. Will you please help me?

**Joe:** _[turns to the viewers]_ Will you help Snowman find his buttons, scarf and nose? [_the viewers respond]_ You will? Great.

**Snowman**: Let's start with the buttons that go across my tummy. I have two blue buttons and one aquamarine button. [three dotted circles appear on the snowman's stomach]

**Blue:** _[digging in a snowbank, pulls out a handful of buttons and lays them down in four piles of three]_

_[Cut to a close up of the four piles of buttons. There's a pile with two aquamarine buttons and one blue button, a pile with three aquamarine buttons, a pile with three blue buttons and a pile with two blue buttons and one aquamarine button.]_

**Joe** _[o.c.]_: Which pile has two blue buttons and one aquamarine button?

**Viewers:** That one! _[the pile with the two blue buttons and aquamarine button glows and a jingling sound is heard.]_

**Blue:** _[places the buttons on Snowman, where the dotted lines on his stomach is.]_

**Snowman:** Thanks, Blue.

**Blue:** [barking "You're welcome."]

**Snowman:** Now let's find that nose of mine. It's a long, skinny carrot. _[a dotted line outlines a carrot from the center of Snowman's face.]_

_[A fluffy white bunny hops by from the left, holding a long, skinny carrot in its mouth.]_

**Blue:** _[pointing at the bunny; barks "Like that one?"]_

**Snowman:** Yeah.

**Joe:** May I?

**Snowman:** Sure, Joe.

**Joe:** _[kneels before the bunny] _Hey, Bunny, I think that carrot belongs to our friend here.

**Bunny:** _[drops the carrot from her mouth in shock; blushes in guilt] _Oh, sorry. I was just trying to get some food for my family and this carrot was the only thing I could find.

**Joe:** [turns to the viewers] What should Bunny do?

**Viewers:** Apologize for taking the carrot.

**Joe:** Apologize? Good idea. _[turns to Bunny]_ Hey, Bunny, maybe you can apologize for taking Snowman's nose.

**Bunny:**_ [sighs]_ Okay.

_[Bunny hops towards Snowman in guilt]_

**Bunny:** Excuse me, Mr. Snowman, but I'm sorry I took your nose, can you forgive me?

**Snowman:** I forgive you, Bunny.

**Bunny:** Thanks

**Snowman:** You're welcome.

**Bunny:** I'll go get your nose now.

_[Bunny sighs and hops o.c. right to retrieve the carrot.]_

**Snowman:** Bunny, wait!

**Bunny:** _[hops to the left of Snowman]_ What is it?

**Snowman:** You can have my nose, I'll just improvise.

**Blue:** _[barks "Improvise? What's that?"]_

**Snowman:** It means to find another solution.

**Joe:** _[turns to the viewers]_ What else can we use for Snowman's nose?

**Viewers:** A button.

_[Blue grabs an aquamarine button from one of the button piles and puts it where the carrot outline is.]_

**Joe:** Wow. You are really great at improvising. _[turns to Snowman]_ You look amazing with your new nose, Snowman.

**Snowman:** Thanks, Joe _[gives a thumbs up] _and thanks, you.

**Blue:** _[wraps her scarf around Snowman's neck; barks "And here's a scarf."]_

**Snowman:** You're giving me your scarf?

**Blue:** _[agreeing; barks "You need it more than me."]_

**Snowman:** Thank you, Blue [hugs her.]

**Blue:** [barks; "You're welcome."]

**Joe:** That was real nice of you, Blue.

_[Blue licks Joe's cheek in agreement.]_

Joe: Hey, we still have to find our last clue.

Blue: [agreeing; barks "We do."]

**Bunny:** And it's time for me to go home. Bye everyone_ [hops o.c. right with the carrot in her mouth as the camera follows her. There is a pawprint on one of the pine trees that Bunny notices.]_

**Bunny:** _[drops the carrot from her mouth; turns to the viewers and points at the clue] _What's that?

**Viewers:** A clue! A clue!

**Bunny:** A clue? What do I do?

**Viewers:** Get Joe.

**Bunny:** Okay. Joe! Joe! _[hops towards him]_

_[Joe and Blue are preparing to skidoo back home when Bunny hops towards them.]_

**Bunny: **Stop! Stop!

**Joe:** Oh, hi again, Bunny.

**Bunny:** Joe, I saw a pawprint.

**Blue:** _[barking "That's a clue."]_

**Joe:** You're right, Blue. Bunny found our last clue. Where was it, Bunny?

**Bunny:** It was on… _[freezes in her tracks, turns to the viewers] …_what was the pawprint on?

**Viewers:** A pine tree!

**Bunny:** _[turns to Joe and Blue]_ On a pine tree.

**Joe:** So a pine tree is our third clue. You know what we need now? Our Handy-Dandy...

**Viewers: **Notebook!

**Joe:** _[pulls out the Notebook] _Notebook! _[a ding of a chime is heard] _Right! _[takes out the crayon and opens the notebook] _Okay, so... _[flips through a couple of pages]_ ...a pine tree. _[looks at his notebook]_  
_[Cut to a close-up of the third blank notebook page where tuba music begins to play once again as Joe prepares to write down the third and final clue: A Pine Tree.]_

**Joe:** _[from o.c.]_ Let's draw a triangle on the top... _[draws a top triangle on the top]_...with another triangle on the bottom. _[draws another triangle on the bottom]_ Then a rectangle underneath the second triangle like this... _[adds a rectangle below the second triangle]_ ... And we have a pine tree.  
_[Cut back to Joe holding his notebook.]_

**Joe:** We have our third clue to help figure out what we should do while we wait for the cookies to finish baking! _[closes his notebook and puts his crayon back in the notebook's spiral]_ It's time to sit in our...  
_[The music starts playing "The Thinking Chair." instrumental theme song.]_

**Viewers: **Thinking Chair!

**Joe: **Thinking Chair! Come on!

_[Bunny and Snowman wave bye as Blue begins to bark "Blue Skidoo" as she spins around and skidoos right back into the lightbulb that still has the image of the bedroom; Joe comes into view to get himself ready into position as he begins to start dancing and skidooing back into the picture with the image of the living room. Cut to Joe skidooing back to the living room from the drawing;__runs o.c. right]_

_[Cut to the Thinking Chair where the music quickly ends as Joe comes into view and sits down on said Thinking Chair.]_

**Joe:** Now that we're in our Thinking Chair... _[holds up the Notebook; a ding of a chime is heard]_...let's think! _[takes out the crayon and opens the notebook]_ What could we do while we wait for the cookies to finish baking… with a candy cane...

_[The camera turns up slightly where an image of the candy cane drawing rises above Joe's left side once again as he looks up; jingle bells are heard jingling. Joe turns back to the viewers.]_

**Joe:** ...a star...

_[An image of the star drawing now rises above Joe's head as he looks up; classic piano chords are heard pressing rhythmically. Joe turns back to the viewers.]_

**Joe:** ...and a pine tree?

_[An image of the pine tree drawing now rises above Joe's right side as he looks up; a xylophone is heard playing rhythmically. Joe closes his notebook and puts his crayon back in the spiral as he turns back to the viewers.]  
_**Joe:** Well, maybe it's something you do with a pine tree…_[the pine tree drawing enlarges before reduces once again]_ …and maybe we place candy canes on the tree…_[the candy cane drawing attaches to the pine tree drawing] _…but, what about the star? _[the star drawing enlarges before it reduces once again]_ Uh…ooh! Maybe we can put the star somewhere on the pine tree too…like…on the top of the tree…_[the star drawing places itself on the top of the pine tree drawing] _…then what would we be doing?

_[Long pause, the pine tree drawing transforms into a green Christmas tree decorated in colorful ornaments, red and white candy canes with a yellow star on top.]_

**Viewers:** Decorating the Christmas tree!

**Joe:** Decorating the Christmas tree? That's a great idea. Blue! [Blue pops up from the right of the Thinking Chair] Is that what you wanna do? Decorate the Christmas tree?

[Blue nods her head in agreement.]

Joe: We just figured out Blue's Clues!

**Joe:**

_We sat on down._

_Figured it out._

_What Blue's Clues were all about._

Wow, you know what?

_We're really smart!_

_[The music ends as we hear the three last tunes before the camera turns down slightly.]_

**Joe:** Come on, Blue, let's get decorating.

**Blue:** _[nodding her head]_ Bow, bow!

[Blue then hops o.c. left as Joe gestures the viewers to follow him as he heads o.c. to the left as well. Cut to the living room where Joe comes into view and sits on the floor near the snack table.]

Joe: This is so exciting, I can hardly wait!

[Blue hops into view holding a box of ornaments as she sits near Joe. Blue passes Joe an ornament with ducks painted on it.]

**Joe:** Thanks, Blue.

**Blue:** [barking "You're welcome."]

_[Shovel, Pail, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Cinnamon, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable Drawer, Fifi Felt Friend and Freddy Felt Friend come into view.]  
_**Slippery: **_[sliding across the living room in circles] _Whoa! Are we decorating the tree?

**Joe:** We sure are, Slippery. Wanna join us?

_[everyone (except Joe and Blue) agree and cheer happily]_

**Freddy Felt Friend:** _[holds up a pink ornament with white numbers on it]_ Here, Tickety.

**Tickety:** Thank you, Freddy _[holds onto the ornament and places it on one of the lower branches of the Christmas tree.]_

**Shovel:** _[holds a green and red stripped candy cane and places it on one of the branches of the tree] _How does it look, Joe?

**Joe:** Amazing, guys [holds up a two toned green ornament and places it next to the duck ornament.]

_[Pail hands Fifi Felt Friend a pink ornament with red hearts on it.] _

**Fifi Felt Friend:** Thank you.

_[A dinging sound is heard from o.c. left.]_

**Mr. Salt:** The cookies are done baking. _[hops o.c. left to get the cookies out of the oven.]_

**Shovel:** This sure is fun, guys.

**Joe:** Yeah. All of us together as a family…having each other to hold onto for comfort…that's what the holidays are all about, right, Blue?

**Blue:** _[nods head in agreement; barks "It is."]_

_[Instead of hiding, Snail crawls over towards everyone happily]_

**Joe: **_[sighs] _If only Steve was here to celebrate Christmas with us.

**Tickety:** Yeah.

**Slippery:** Holidays aren't the same without him. And while we do like you, you can never replace Steve.

**Pail:** You're right, but we've just gotta improvise.

**Shovel:** I hope he's doing alright in college.

_[The doorbell rings.]_

**Blue:** _[barks "I'll get it."]_

**Everyone (except Blue and Snail):** Okay.

_[Cut to Blue at the door, opening it. On the other side of the door is a figure dressed as Santa Claus. Blue smiles and turns to the viewers before leading the figure o.c. left, to where everyone else is.]_

**?:** Hi everyone. Merry Christmas.

**Shovel and Pail:** Hi!

**Slippery:** Whoa Are you really Santa Claus?

**Tickety:** _[to Slippery]_ I doubt it; Santa Claus comes in from the chimney, not the front door.

_[Mr. Salt returns with a tray of cookies.]_

**Mr. Salt:** Hello, hello, Père Noël.

_[The figure smiles and removes the fake beard and Santa hat. Blue smiles and licks his face.]_

**Blue:** _[barks "It's Steve!"]_

**Everyone (except Blue and Steve):** Steve!

**Tickety:** How's college?

**Steve:** It's going great. I've been doing well on my math tests and I've gotten involved with a bunch of clubs.

**Shovel:** Wow.

**Pail:** Did you miss us?

**Steve:** I sure did

**Paprika:** Look, Steve. We're decorating the tree!

**Steve:** I see. May I help?

**Joe:** Of course, Steve.

**Tickety:** Steve, I made you a card. _[hands him a green card with a blue heart.]_

**Steve:** Thanks, Tickety.

**Joe:** _[to the viewers]_ Remember how we helped Tickety sort out her Christmas cards?

_[Bunny suddenly appears with a large carrot cake for everyone.]_

**Bunny:** Hi guys. I made carrot cake.

**Joe:** Hi Bunny, merry Christmas.

**Bunny:** Thanks, Joe.

**Blue:** _[barking: "Merry Christmas, Bunny."]_

**Bunny:** Thanks, Blue.

**Steve:** Wow, Blue. You guys sure have had a lot of fun lately.

**Joe:** We sure have

**Blue:** Bow-bow!

**Joe:** _[turns to the viewers]_ You know, every day's a great day to spend time with you.

**Blue:** _[in agreement; barks "It is."]_

_[Steve pulls out his guitar; the music starts playing "The So Long Song" as Joe begins to sing.]_

**Joe:**

_Now it's time for so long._

_But we'll sing just_

_one more song._

_Thanks for doing your part._

_You sure are smart._

_You know with me_

_and you_

_and our friend, Blue,_

_[Blue waves at the viewers]_

_We can do anything_

_that we wanna do!_

_We can do anything that we wanna do!_

**Everyone:**

_That we wanna do!_

**Joe: **_[waving] _Bye! We'll see you later!

**Blue: **_[waving; barks "See you next time!"]_

**Steve:**_ [waving]_ We'll all see you real soon.  
_[The camera fades into darkness (with the exception of Christmas lights glowing red and green) as everyone decorates the tree.]_


End file.
